Very Random Sea Patrol story
by Blazefire
Summary: This was written as a joke but i posted it because i love a story that lights my day up. don't take notice of my spelling or grammer, just read and laugh


**The HSMS Hammersley crew waited for their captain Mike Flynn to come, unknown to them they were getting new uniforms--purple uniforms. Mike finally turned up on board with the new uniforms and the boys turned white.**

**"What the heck? You are not getting me to wear that." Swain said but Mike just handed them one each and the boys frowned as they went to put them on.**

**Soon they were on their way when Nav frowned at her radar.**

**"There is a tornado coming 12nms." She said and ET smirked.**

**"Let's send Kingston into it." He said and Nav smirked and grabbed her radio alerting HSMS Kingston about the tornado.**

**She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be heading to Bright Island and now she had caused the boat to go 600 miles away from it.**

**Mike walked up and looked out,**

**"Nav we are supposed to be going to BRIGHT ISLAND." Mike screamed but stopped when he heard crying of a baby and ET and Nav walked down to see Swain trying to calm an upset Chloe Blake. The two stared with amusement, some how Swain had managed to smuggled his baby daughter on board.**

**"Uhh..." ET said when he heard Britney Spears coming from RO's office and Mike walked down after putting Xo in chance of the ship. He skidded to halt and stared at the baby but then turned to RO's office and opened the door to see RO dancing to Opps...I did it again.**

**He sweatdropped when he heard a scream coming from the rest room and he rushed in to saw a look of horror on Bomber's face as she stared at her 5000 piece jigsaw puzzles.**

"**Some of my pieces are missing." Bomber cried out and Mike rolled his eyes, what the heck was going on this ship??**

**Then they heard a scream from Cheffo and Mike rushed down to see a blue tongue lizard with its teeth into Cheffo's arm and a pelican flying around the galley.**

"**What on earth is going on?" Mike screamed.**

"**I received a package came for me and when I opened this blue tongue lizard jumped out." Cheffo said when he heard Spider laughing and Mike gave Spider a look he knew too well.**

"**He put shorter sheets on my bed and a banana in my pillow." Spider complained.**

**Mike sighed and grabbed the blue tongue lizard and threw it overboard before staring at the pelican.**

"**How did the pelican get on board?" He asked.**

"**Beats me, I got no idea." Cheffo said "I hope my hand becomes better before my wedding which is in a week, I'm so nervous." He muttered. **

"**I'm sure it will be better before you wedding." Mike said when...XO suddenly fell down the stairs and her diary went flying into Spider's hand and he became very interested and disappeared with it. **

"**He got my diary!!" Xo let out a cry of shock but she found she couldn't get up, this made Mike very concerned and he rushed to her pulling her into his arms and she let out a sob of pain and Mike talked to her calming her down.**

"**There, now you are not that badly hurt." He said helping her stand up when he heard a gasp of horror coming from Buffer as he looked onto his laptop to find all his fan fiction files were missing.**

**XO looked over to a hole in the wall and raised her eyebrows as she pulled out a dozen of romantic fanfiction and she read them out to everyone and Buffer blushed as she eyed him with wonder.**

**When suddenly ET and NAV came tumbling down the stairs kissing!! Buffer's mouth dropped when Bomber dragged Spider down and handed XO's diary back to her.**

**Suddenly someone's phone starting playing the teletubbies theme song and Bomber blushed grabbing it and rushed off to her room when Chloe's screams echoed from the deck and Spider and Cheffo rushed up to see a stuffed dog in the water.**

"**I dropped Chloe's favourite toy in the water." Swain said distressed and Spider sighed as he dived for Swain's daughter's beloved toy and grabbed it and got back up deck and handed it to the child who stopped crying and giggled with happiness.**

"**Thank goodness that is over." Cheffo said.**

"**So Cheffo, what do you think about Ruddo winning the election." Spider asked and Cheffo stared at him with shocked as he walked back to the operating room.**

"**He has no chance in hell of beating Howie." Cheffo hissed with anger. Soon an argument started when Spider saw loads of Cleo mags hidden in the corner with Charge's name on it and lots of MSN conversations printouts with a mysterious lady. **

**Suddenly Spider's phone bleeped and he read a text message reading "Miss you Jenny." This totally confused Spider and he realised it must have been Swain who messed up the number when Cheffo picked up Spider's camera and saw some photos that could easily get him into trouble.**

**Fragment (consider revising) Spider said in horror.**

**Fragment (consider revising) Cheffo said and Spider sighed going into the galley.**

**Suddenly Swain came down only to see Ro stomping to him,**

"**You are not allowed to download photos into the laptop." Ro roared with anger.**

"**What do you mean?" Swain said putting his daughter into Nav's arms who looked totally out of place.**

"**It takes up the memory that is needed for Navy related stuff." Ro screamed with anger and suddenly he threw paint onto Swain's uniform and Swain glared at him.**

"**You wouldn't want these letters going around the place now would you? You will let me upload photos to the laptop or these letters will make them around to every person I can find in the Navy." Swain said pulling out a pile of letters and suddenly Ro begin howling in tears and run out of the room.**

"**Who knew some letters could get Ro so upset." Nav said looking at the baby unsure and handed her back to Swain.**

**Ro sat down at his computer and turned it on to find it was in french, he looked fully confused. How did his computer changed from English to french? Something kooky was going on.**

**Meanwhile Swain set Chloe on the couch and put on My Little Pony only to see Dude where's my car come on and he gasped switching off the TV with shocked.**

**Suddenly Nav came down with chicken food and some old school books and old audio cassettes and sat down.**

"**What are on those tapes?" Swain asked.**

"**Not sure, do you want to listen to them?" Nav asked.**

"**Ok." Swain said giving her a tape player and she put one in to hear, "I love you Kate, you are the most beautiful. Kate McGregor."**

**Both of them listened in shock as they stared at the tape,**

"**Isn't that our captain speaking?" Swain asked.**

"**Yes, yes it is." Nav said when Mike rushed in and grabbed the tapes.**

"**Where did you find these?" He asked with horror.**

"**I find them in the storage room." Nav said a smile twitching when Mike revealed a school photo of her and one of Swain, very horrible looking school photos.**

"**If you don't want anyone else to see these, you better keep your mouth shut." Mike said and Nav and Swain nodded. **

"**Those school uniforms sucked." Nav muttered and Swain laughed with agreement.**

**Soon the smell of burning dinner went through the ship, lucky for everyone they had just hit deck so they didn't have to worry about Spider's dinner disaster.**

**Everyone was on holidays and Swain and his wife moved into a bigger house with a swimming pool but he didn't quit the navy.**


End file.
